Unexpected Love
by SassyLutonium
Summary: Is it possible to like someone that you started out disliking so much?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The PGG'S!**

As Buttercup opened her eyes, her clock greeted her by reading seven o'clock a.m. on her nightstand. Oh gosh. Yesterday was the last day of Winter break and that meant she had to get up and get ready for school. _Yeppie. _She thought as she stretched, still lying in her bed. _Can't I just get a few more minutes of sleep? _

"Buttercup! Get ready for school! We gotta go!" she heard Blossom yell from downstairs.

Buttercup exaggerated a grunt as she dragged herself out of bed and got ready. She was ready in a flash and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Finally," Bubbles said as she caught sight of Buttercup sitting at the table. Buttercup glared at her.

"Shut up, Bubbles! I didn't even take that long."

The Professor gave Buttercup a look. "Buttercup, don't tell your sister to shut up." Buttercup responded by grunting and shooting her sister another glare only to have her smile innocently. The Professor looked at his watch. "Girls. Time to get to school."

* * *

As they approached the city, Buttercup saw the landscape of Townsville covered in a blanket of snow and it looked absolutely beautiful. The Professor soon pulled into Townsville High's parking lot to drop them off.

"Bye Professor. Love you," Buttercup told him as she headed into the school.

* * *

"Hey Butterbutt. How was your break?" Butch asked her as she walked past him to her seat. It was the second to her last period and she already couldn't wait to get home.

"Fantastic," she answers blandly, putting her head down on her desk.

The final bell rang and the teacher started taking roll. Her friend, Robin, was absent today, Buttercup noted. _Lucky. _Butch seemed to notice it too.

"Buttercup come sit up here," he tells her, tapping at the seat in back of him where Robin sits.

"Ugh. Fine," she grunts and switches seats.

Butch and Buttercup have been friends for about five years. They started talking in sixth grade and have became best friends since. Although he does bug the crud out of her a lot of the times.

"So why did you want me to sit up here for?" Buttercup asked. He just looks at her and shrugs.

"I don't know. Just 'cause."

"Well that's a good answer," she rolls her eyes at him.

* * *

Dang. Buttercup forgot she had soccer practice after school. Now it would take longer for her to be able to go home. Being a Sophomore in high school can be a pain in the butt sometimes. She started heading to the soccer field and caught sight of Mitch Mitchelson. Gosh he was cute. What with the brown shaggy hair and those freckles on his face. He glimpsed at her and she turned away sheepishly. She didn't know why her and Mitch stopped talking. They used to be friends and then when she got into sixth grade, he stopped talking to her without a reason.

Too bad he's graduating next year. Buttercup was supposed to be a Junior this year but she got held back in fourth grade. She sure is going to miss Mitch when he graduates.

* * *

"So are you going to ask him?" One of Buttercup's friends, Mary, asked her.

They were in last period, Athletic PE. Valentine's Day was almost here and that means the Sadie Hawkin's dance is only three weeks away. Buttercup was supposed to ask Mitch to Sadie's. She stopped rummaging through her PE locker and turned to face Mary, a nervous look on her face. "Yeah...umm. I don't really think I should after all."

"What? No! You have to! You already said you would and that way in case he says yes, you have time to go get your dress and everything."

Buttercup sighs. "Oh ok. Hey Kim," she gestures for Kim to come over. "I'd like to buy a Valentine gram."

Kim hands her a piece of paper and Buttercup fills it out, putting Mitch's name and fifth period room number on it, then gives it back to Kim.

"There. I did it," she tells Mary, who has a satisfied grin on her face.

"See. That wasn't so bad."

_For you it wasn't. _Buttercup thought.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you asked him!" Robin tells Buttercup. "He got the gram yesterday in fourth period!" Buttercup gets wide-eyed at the remark.

"What?!"

"Yeah, he got it."

"Oh my gosh! How embarrassing!" Buttercup's face flushes.

"Oh. Hey I also heard some other girl asked him too."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Her name's Susie," Robin tells Buttercup.

"Psh! He better go with me. I don't like that other girl," Buttercup tells Robin.

"Yeah I know. He should take you. I was talking to him about it and he told me that he was thinking of saying yes to you 'cause the other girl is kinda weird." They laugh at this.

"All the more reason to take me," Buttercup says. The bell for fifth period rings and Buttercup gets up.

"Talk to him!" Robin calls after Buttercup.

As Buttercup walks out the door she spots her sister, Bunny, and grabs her. "Come with me to talk to Mitch, please," she tells her. Bunny nods and they head in the direction where Mitch usually passes by. Buttercup soon sees Mitch and flushes with embarrassment.

As she walks up to him, she notices he looks down at his feet and doesn't look at her. "Um, hey Mitch." He looks up at her now.

"Hey Buttercup."

"So um, have you decided on the answer yet?" she asks him, avoiding his eyes.

"No. Not yet. I'm still thinking about it, but I'll tell you when I have an answer."

"Um ok. Bye," she says and walks off to her next class.

* * *

A week had passed by since she last talked to Mitch about Sadie's. She was searching for him right now to talk to him about it again because Mary told her that she had talked to him about it. She wanted to ask Mitch what Mary had told him because Mary was known to lie a lot. Mary told Buttercup that she went up to Mitch and asked him if he ever planned on giving Buttercup an answer. He told her that it was because he still needed time to think.

Buttercup finally spotted Mitch walking into his second period class and stopped him. "Hey Mitch! I need to talk to you."

He stopped and turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"So um I heard that my friend, Mary, talked to you yesterday," she tells him.

"Oh yeah. She did."

"I just wanted to know exactly what she told you 'cause she tends to lie a lot."

"Well, I don't remember exactly what she told me, but yeah she came up and talked to me."

"Oh ok. Well, have you thought about the answer yet?" she asks him.

"No. But it's because I'm still thinking about it," he avoids her eyes. "But I promise I'll give you an answer."

"Oh ok then. Thanks, Mitch. Bye," she says and heads off to second period.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Buttercup," Robin says, two weeks later, patting Buttercup on the back as she sits there crying quietly so nobody would hear her in the classroom.

Sadie Hawkin's is two days away and Mitch still hasn't given her an answer. How could he do this to her? How could he be so cruel when they used to be such good friends? Buttercup just knew that he was a big jerk and that he broke her heart and now she was here in class, with all these other kids around and she was crying. How much more pathetic can she get? Buttercup wasn't supposed to cry in front of others.

"What the heck happened? Why are you crying Buttercup?" Butch asked her, but she was crying too much to speak so Robin told him instead. Butch was infuriated by the news. "Forget that jerk BC! He's a sissy! You don't need him!" he tells her, but all Buttercup could think about was: How could he do this to me?


	2. Chapter 2

It's finally the last week of school and Buttercup is having a great time. She's still a little sad over the whole Mitch situation, but she'll get over it, hopefully. She's currently in fifth period and everybody is in their own little group, playing cards. Since she doesn't know how to play, Buttercup stays in her seat and listens to music as she watches the other kids play cards.

"Hey Chicita. Want to play?" Butch asks her, already putting two desks together.

Buttercup shakes her head. "No thanks. I don't know how to play."

"I'll teach you. Come on."

Buttercup moves to the other desk and sits in front of Butch. He starts shuffling and setting up the cards. Buttercup was impressed by the way he shuffled, wishing she could do it.

"Ok. So I'm going to teach you how to play Speed. What you have to do is get rid of all your cards the fastest. So we start out with two cards in the middle, five cards on each side, and we get twenty cards each," he tells her, handing her her own stack of cards. "So get five cards out of your pile," he tells Buttercup. She does so and he continues telling her how to play.

Buttercup soon learns and gets the hang of how to play Speed, Punishment, and Swiss. She's now competing against Butch, playing Speed. She's beaten him once but it isn't good enough. She wants to beat him all the time. Buttercup is a very competitive person as well as Butch is. But sooner or later the class does have to end. The bell rings and everybody starts heading to their next class.

"I had such a great time today, Butch. Thank you so much," Buttercup tells him.

"Welcome, Butterbutt," he tells her as she heads out the door.

* * *

"Hey Butch, I bought some of my own cards. Can you teach me how to shuffle?" Buttercup asks him on Wednesday.

"Sure why not?" he says.

Later on, they sit together and talk. "Look," Butch says, gesturing with his head at a guy and girl. The guy's head is on the girl's lap and he's asleep as she sits cross-legged. She's running her hand through his hair.

"That's cute," Buttercup says. "Are they going out?" she asks Butch.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know," he gives Buttercup a look as she watches them but she doesn't even notice.

* * *

"Hey pick a card," Butch tells Buttercup as she sits down.

"Why?"

"Just pick one."

Buttercup sighs. "Fine." Last day of school and she's excited.

"Ok. Look at the card, remember it, and put it back in the deck," he tells her, holding out the deck.

As she puts her card back in, Butch flinched in pain. "Ow."

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, Butch."

"No, no. It's ok," he tells her and starts looking through the deck. He finally comes to a card in the deck that's flipped around so the face of the card is showing. "Is this your card?" he asks her and she's stupefied, but nods her head.

"How did you do that?"

He shakes his head. "Sorry, it's a secret."

She pouts. "Fine."

They start playing cards with a group of friends, it's a lot more fun that way.

"Hey BC, can you sign my yearbook?" one of the girls asks.

"Sure."

"Hey, Butterfly. Look at me for a sec," Butch tells her. She turns her head, but she's smiling as she faces him, because she knows he going to take a picture of her.

"Dang it. You knew I was going to do that, didn't you?" he asks her, frustrated that he didn't get her by surprise.

"Yup," she says with a satisfied grin and goes back to signing the yearbook.

After she finishes signing the yearbook, she takes her own out and gives it to Butch. "Here. Sign it."

"What do I put?"

"I don't know. Just write something about summer or memories," she tells him as she sets up to play Swiss with her friends.

"Ok then. I guess."

"Hey. Take a picture with me," Buttercup tells Butch after he finishes signing her yearbook and pulls out her camera. "Daniela. Can you take a picture of us?" she hands the camera to her.

"No. I don't like taking pictures," Butch whines.

"Pleeeaaase?"

"Fine," he says almost sounding like a child.

She hugs him, getting ready and just as Daniela clicks the button to take the picture, Butch moves and covers his face. "Come on, Butch. You said you would take a picture," Buttercup says as she grabs him and tries to sit him upright and make him uncover his face. "Butch! Stop being a sissy and take a picture! You said you would!"

"Fine. Fine. Ok, this time for real, I will," he tells her and gets ready to take the picture.

Buttercup puts her head on his shoulder and smiles. Daniela takes the picture. "Thanks, Daniela."

"K. So, do you want to know the secret to the card trick I showed you earlier?" Butch asks Buttercup.

"Yes!"

* * *

Buttercup had an awesome day today, she couldn't believe it. Butch made her happy and made her laugh a lot and it was just a good last day of school. When she walks into her house, she sits on the couch, pulls out her yearbook, and starts reading the comments. There's one comment that catches her attention.

The message reads: _I did not know what to write so I asked you to help me, so you said to talk about memories or talk about how to have your summer. So I was like, what the!? So I decided to talk about the memories. Oh great, I blanked out. I think we never ever got into an argument or in a fight. All 5 years and no fight. I'm gonna keep it like that. You helped me a lot with any problem I had or if I needed advice, you would help me. So if you ever need help with anything, then you can count on me. Have a great summer and I wish you luck next year. Keep on practicing shuffling the cards 'cause I want it to be perfect._

_ -Butch_

Buttercup just reads the comment over and over. It makes her feel...warm and happy inside. That was sweet of Butch to say that. She puts the book down and starts to daydream of what the summer holds for her and her sisters.

* * *

"So, where do you think we should?" the Professor asked his four girls.

"Paris!" Blossom yelled.

"Rome!" Bubbles replied.

"Africa!" Bunny yelled and everybody stopped and stared at her as if she'd grown another head. "What?! That's where all the animals are!" she replies, defensively.

Buttercup shakes her head. "Anyway, no. I don't want to go to either of those places. They sound lame."

"Oh really? So where do _you_ suggest we go?" Blossom asks, snidely.

Buttercup forces herself not to reply to her attitude. "I want to go to...Japan!"

"Japan? Why Japan?" Bubbles asks, confused.

"Because, Bubbles," Buttercup replies, irritated, "Japan is where they make all the video games," she replies with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure they don't make _all _the games there, but they make _some _of the games there, sure," Blossom explains.

Buttercup rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, that's where I want to go."

"What do you think Professor?" the Girls ask. They turn to look at their dad who had a hand on his chin, thinking.

"Interesting. They all sound like good places to go to but, I'll make the final decision," the Professor says as he heads off to his lab.

* * *

"I don't have to wear a dress do I?" Buttercup asks her dad, arms crossed, disgusted by even the mere _thought _of having to wear a dress.

The Professor lets out a small chuckle. "No, sweetheart. You don't. But you do have to look presentable, meaning you can't wear a sweatshirt or torn jeans."

Buttercup rolls her eyes, letting out a grunt of irritation. "Why not? It's not like _I'm _coming out in this wedding," she whines.

One of the Professor's friends had invited them to his wedding in San Francisco a while back. Now, here they were, packing to head up there, the wedding would be in two days . They will start heading up to San Francisco tomorrow. Three in a half weeks into summer vacation and they were already going to different places.

"Yeah, but it _is _a wedding, not just some nightclub. You have to go dressed nicely," Blossom says, putting her two cents in.

"Argh! Fine. As long as I don't have to wear a dress, I guess it's fine," Buttercup replies.

* * *

It had taken them at least six hours to get to San Francisco and now they were looking for the hotel the Professor had rented for them to stay in the three days they would be in San Francisco.

Eventually they found it and checked in. The Professor had to rent out three rooms: one for Blossom and Buttercup, another for Bubbles and Bunny, and the last for himself.

After they settled in, the Girls headed out to check out San Francisco while the Professor stayed. They went to the mall and separated from there. Blossom and Bubbles went to go look at some dresses for the wedding while Buttercup and Bunny went to check out the video games.

Buttercup had a love for video games and surprisingly, so did Bunny. They played video games together a lot. All sorts of games. Adventure, fantasy, first-shooter, etc. Buttercup liked them all, actually. She wasn't really picky with that. They wound up buying a game called Left 4 Dead for the Xbox, then went to look around the mall.

* * *

"Gosh this is so boring," Buttercup whispered under her breath so quietly that only people with super hearing could hear. It was the next day and they were at a church for the wedding ceremony. It had barely started and she already wished it were over. Especially since it was really cold in the church and Buttercup was wearing shorts. Blossom shot a glare at her.

"Don't be rude!" she whispered back.

Buttercup snorts. "I'm not! I'm just saying the truth!" Blossom just rolls her eyes and goes back to listening to the priest.

Finally, it ends and everybody heads to the after party. People danced, ate, and just enjoyed themselves. The DJ was awesome and the food was great.

"Now _this _is fun!" Buttercup shouts to Bunny over the loud music.

She nods. "It is! I love the food!"

"I love the setting!" Bubbles says, smiling.

"Hey, you girls want to dance?" Blossom asks.

They agree and head to the dance floor, dancing for hours. They soon get tired and decide to go sit back down at their table. Just then, a guy named Butch gets on the dance floor and starts singing in some weird language.

"Ok?" Blossom says, staring at the guy.

"Who is this guy?" Buttercup asks.

"He's a famous singer," Bunny answers. Buttercup makes a face.

"Why would they have some guy come sing in another language? I can't even enjoy the music 'cause I don't understand what he's saying."

"I understand what he's saying," Bubbles says, jamming out to the music.

"Well yeah, Bubbles. That's because it's your special talent," Blossom tells her.

"What's he singing about?" Bunny asks Bubbles.

"The girl he likes."

"Who _doesn't _sing about that?" Buttercup rolls her eyes. Bubbles hesitates to answer and shrugs her shoulders.

"What about Evanescence?" Bunny asks.

"Dude. Amy Lee sings almost nothing but about the guy she likes," Buttercup replies.

"Oh. Breaking Benjamin?"

They all think for a moment.

"Yeah. The Diary of Jane," Blossom says.

They continue their discussion until the party ends and they head to the hotel to sleep. Tomorrow is the last day they will be in San Francisco.

* * *

"Oh my gosh. This place is huge!" Blossom says, amazed as she looks around Cesar's Palace. There's only a week until school starts again and the Professor decided to take the Girls to Las Vegas. The Professor could have chosen to take them to Japan but no. He chose to take them to Las Vegas.

_Even Africa would've been a better place than this!_ Buttercup thinks.

"Look at all the stores!" Bubbles exclaims. "Look! A Coach store!" she says as she drags Blossom along to check out the store.

"Pathetic," Buttercup mutters under her breath. The Professor puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Buttercup. Come on. Cheer up and look around. This is a new place and there's a lot to see!"

"Oh! I've never seen a jewelry store! How fantastic!" Buttercup says sarcastically, not even trying to appreciate or enjoy a new city.

The Professor sighs. "Buttercup, just give it a chance," he says and walks off to look around himself. Buttercup just grunts.

"Want to go check out Excalibur?" Bunny asks, putting a hand on Buttercup's shoulder.

She sighs. "I guess. It doesn't matter anyway," she grumbles.

* * *

"Oh... my.. gosh," Buttercup utters, traumatized at the sight ten feet in front of them. In front of them stand male strippers, handing out flyers, and taking photos with people (mainly women). One of them happens to look at Buttercup and she looks away, flushing with embarrassment. "Why are these only in Excalibur and not in any of the other hotels? I've never seen male strippers in real life and now here they are in front of us! One of them is even looking right at me, it's so embarrassing!" Bunny chuckles at her sister's fluster. Buttercup glares at her. "What's so funny?! That's not funny!" she says, irritated.

"It's just, maybe...," Bunny starts, then looks at them smiling at her, then turns back to her hot-headed sister, starting to snicker, "maybe they want to strip for you."

Buttercup looks at her wide-eyed, mouth agape. "You little sicko! Don't say that!" she says, disgusted with a sneer on her face. Bunny just cracks up at her sister's expense. "Argh! Let's just leave!" she says, heading out the door.

"Wait, BC! Don't leave!" Bunny says, still laughing, following in her sister's wake.


End file.
